Dark Night
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Blow out your candle...” The words were like a warm caress down Blair's spine. She knew it was him. She had seen him through the mirror, even with only the dim light from the candle lighting the room. Oneshot. Chuck and Blair. R&R Please! Spoiler 2.03


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl. I just love to create stories about Chuck and Blair. This is my take on what should have happened in "The Dark Night."**

* * *

"_Blow out your candle..."_

The words were like a warm caress down Blair's spine. She knew it was him. She had seen him through the mirror, even with only the dim light from the candle lighting the room. Even if she hadn't seen him, she'd have known it was him. Instinctively her body responded to him. Hearing his voice (in that very well versed British accent if she did say so herself) had her shaking on the inside.

This was her moment to make a decision. She could confront Chuck and kick him out of her room, or she could take a chance and follow her heart. She had been denying herself that basic need she had for Chuck, but deep inside she knew she couldn't keep avoiding him. She needed him. Always had. Always would.

Blair slowly stood up from the bed and bent to blow out the candle. Her hands were trembling, her knees threatened to give in underneath her as she felt Chuck come up behind her and gently place his hands on her. His touch sent an instant fire coursing through her. Ever since he'd approached her at the party and seduced her with his words and feather like caresses, Blair had been craving release from all her pent up frustration. She hated that he could affect her so easily, and yet she loved that he could affect her so easily.

Chuck slowly turned Blair around and placed his lips tentatively on her own. He missed the feel of her lips against his, her softness and warmth enveloping him body and soul. His heart was laid out in that kiss. He wanted Blair to know that he cared, but he wasn't going to give her more than what she asked for. He pulled back slightly and felt her lean back in for more. He needed no more invitation.

Losing himself immediately in the locking of their lips, he let go of all the dormant passions that were pent up inside of him. Though their kisses weren't rough and bruising, they were all consuming. Their tongues mated hurriedly, and soon it just wasn't enough. Both of them felt the urgency in their touch. It had been so long since they had been together like this. So long since they'd allowed themselves to satisfy that primal urge that existed between them.

Chuck's hands quickly began stroking Blair's body in long caresses, exciting her every nerve ending and turning himself on as well. She felt like home, so perfect and so right in his hands. He knew now that this was what was missing in all those other women he had not been able to bed, but not for lack of trying. They were not Blair. They weren't as soft as Blair, as delicate, as perfect, as _his_ as she was. She was everything he ever wanted and so much more.

Chuck's hands were perfection against her skin. They were rough, and yet soft. Hard and gentle at the same time. He knew just how to touch her and where to touch her. She already felt her skin on fire from a simple kiss and a few languid touches.

They were both breathing heavily and panting between kisses. Blair ground her hips against Chuck's body and a low moan escaped from her lips. She could feel his erection pressed intimately against her, and she could already feel herself opening up to take him him.

Chuck removed his mouth from Blair's lips and began to kiss her neck. He knew she loved when he teased her like that, knew how much it turned her on. He could already feel her sagging against him, her body already responding to his every touch.

"I'm going to make love to you now," Chuck murmured against her ear. This time there was no accent. There was no pretending. He was letting her know what he was going to do, and she couldn't bring herself to stop him. And so she responded the only way she knew how. Blair drew his head down again for a soul stirring kiss.

Chuck slowly walked Blair back towards the bed, their mouths and their bodies never breaking contact as they moved the few feet to the edge of the mattress. Chuck quickly removed Blair's dress before laying her down on the bed. He undid his tie and shirt and threw them aside. He laid on top of Blair and began to work his way down her body. He marked a trail down her body with his finger, sliding his hand from between her breasts to the lace of her underwear. Blair began to shake beneath him as his tongue began to trace the same path down her body.

It was as if he were marking her. He did not want to leave an inch of her skin untouched. He touched whatever part of her he could reach with his hands and mouth. He took her breasts into his anxious mouth and sucked and lapped on her breasts until she was crying out from the pleasure and pain. He knew she was desperate. Blair was never one for platitudes when it came to sex. She liked it when he took her hard and fast, but this time he intended to draw out her pleasure and his own. He had been waiting so long for this, and he didn't want it to end anytime soon.

Slowly removing her underwear he readjusted himself higher up so that he could reach her lips once again. He could sense the disappointment in her as he moved up from kneeling to take off her underwear. Smiling, he placed his mouth down on hers and she bit down on his lower lip hard enough to make him wipe the smile off his face.

"I don't like games, Bass," Blair hissed at Chuck, knowing damn well that he was enjoying torturing her entirely too much. Chuck responded by kissing her fiercely. As his mouth attacked her, he pushed two fingers inside of her causing her body to buck up off the bed and her scream to be swallowed by his mouth.

"Oh, I think you love the games I play with you, Wardolf," Chuck whispered as he pulled his mouth away from hers and began to quickly pump his fingers in and out of her. His fingers expertly worked their magic, causing Blair to lose all self control and composure. She began thrusting her hips wildly, needing to find relief from the sweet, torturous pleasure Chuck was bringing her. She loved how he reached so deep inside, how his fingers rubbed that spot within her that made her breath catch and the world begin to spin around her.

Chuck caught on to the rhythm Blair set and with a few more strokes he felt Blair come undone against his hand. He loved the feel of her on his hand, how warm and wet she was. Quickly undoing his pants, he laid back on the bed and brought a languid Blair on top of him. She was still half lost in the pleasure of her orgasm when he lifted her body up and onto his erection.

They both gasped and held their breaths.

She was incredibly tight around him. He was incredibly deep within her. It felt so right to have their bodies come together. It wasn't sex. It was so much more than that. They'd had sex before, but this time there was something deeper, something indescribable happening between them that neither one cared to analyze at the moment. All that mattered was the drumming passion that had them shaking as they touched each other.

Blair began to move above Chuck as he placed his hands possessively on her hips and helped her guide him in and out. He loved watching her as she rode him with her head thrown back and her breasts open for him to feast his eyes upon. She was gorgeous and she was letting him make love to her. He didn't know why or when she seemed to have forgiven him, or if she even had, but she was with him right now and giving herself to him, and so he intended to take advantage of the opportunity to demonstrate how much he loved her.

Chuck turned Blair over and placed her under him. Positioning her legs exactly as he wanted them, he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. He could feel her tightening around him again, her moans becoming a little louder and her breath becoming shorter. He knew she was about to come, and so he increased the pace. Feeling her nails scratching against his back made him lose control and he began to ram into her harder and faster until he couldn't hold back his own release. With a loud grunt Chuck spilled himself inside of Blair and let his arms fall under him, crushing Blair with his weight while he caught his breath.

Once their breathing had returned to normal, Blair began to move around on the bed. Chuck feared she was already regretting what they had just done and was beginning to plan her getaway. Surprisingly, Blair moved closer to Chuck and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Mmmm, that was nice." Blair's hand began to trail lazy circles on his chest.

"Yes it was. I missed you," Chuck admitted. He kissed her forehead gently.

Blair released a contented sigh. Sleep was starting to set in on them both as they laid in each others arms. Their bodies were exhausted, and the comfort of holding each other close was making them lose themselves in that exhaustion. Blair could feel Chuck's breathing start to settle into sleep, and before closing her eyes and surrendering to the sweet haven of it she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Chuck Bass."

Chuck thought he heard it. Somewhere deep in his mind, he had heard the words his heart had ached to hear for months, maybe even years now. Smiling he pulled the warm body closer into the safety of his arms and slept.


End file.
